The Queen's Own
by Terran Blackburn
Summary: What if Ciel and Alois weren't the only ones on the Queen's supernatural guard? What if more nobles then Ciel thought knew about the world in which he lived in every day? And what if that world could be shattered without the help of these mysterious others the Queen has told him to meet and work with on various missions? Pre demon Ciel.


So, as the first chapter in a new name, I wanted to start the same way I did with my old account; an OC Submission. I love OC submissions. So, the story is Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji. Here is the submission sheet, but I will warn you; very few people will get in. I will accept Three Nobles and Three Servants, and you can be any kind of servant you want (human, demon, angel, or... Other?). I will also ask if I can share your profiles with others (ex: share possible master/mistress OC's with the servant OC's.) so I don't have to create one million filler characters. I already have my own OC, and she is of nobility. There will be some meeting of the characters of the original, and it is pre-Ciel-is-a-demon. There will also be lots of Alois.

The setting, really, is the boys get sent to different missions, and the OC's will be the nobles they are sent with. And those are just then opening chapters on how the meet the OC's. Ultimatly, there will be an incredible conflict that is the main plot of the story that the Queen needs all of her specialists to help conquer, or all of the British Isles could be in danger.

Now, on to the OC sheet, yes?

The time period is around 1885-89, somewhere around there. Just saying.

Name; first last:

Title/Occupation:

Any Nicknames?:

Age:

Birthday:

Species:

Gender:

Appearance (Body type, your looks, height and weigh, accessories you couldn't live without, hair style, scars or tattoos, jewelry or piercings, and a brief description of the types of outfits your character would wear.):

Personality (habits, likes and dislikes):

History/Personal Back story:

Fears, Strengths:

Special abilities (doesn't have to be super powers, can be what the Queen knows you for andneeds you for):

Family/Relatives:

Now, Questions about your jobs and whatnot...

Are You a Demon, Human, or Angel?

What's your position?

Who would you rather work for (I'm not saying you will, I actually rather you didn't, but if you had to choose between the two.); Alois or Ciel?

Alright. If we need an example, I can post mine.

Name; first last: Rowan Ashcroft

Title/Occupation: Marchioness of the March of Havenston

Any Nicknames?: none.

Age: 14

Birthday: November 2, 1875

Species: Witch (new one that I like to put in. Also a choice for your OC. Trust me, I do NOT want to be the only one...)

Gender: Female.

Appearance (Body type, your looks, height and weigh, accessories you couldn't live without, hair style, scars or tattoos, jewelry or piercings, and a brief description of the types of outfits your character would wear.): dark, jet hair that is usually tied up in low buns. It makes her hair look much shorter then it is, considering it is about waist length and very wavy. Her bangs constantly get in her eyes, so her mother makes her clip them back with elaborate pins. Her mother also wishes that she cut them, but Rowan always refuses. She has green-gray eyes that change, depending on how far away from her you are. They are a steely gray that makes her seem more hostile then she is, and they become a warmer green as you get closer. She is very pale, being a Victorian noble in the British Isles, and because of how dark her hair is, giving her the appearance of a death-white, white washed girl. She is about 5'5", an average sized girl. She isn't very busty, but she sill has a slim waist, even without the help of a corset. He limbs are thin and very lanky, but it works in her favor. She prefers to wear black, navy and royal blue, and green. Her dresses are always very elaborate, from flowers make of the smallest glass beads, strung together to create shape, to expertly layered silks and satins. She likes cropped sleeved dresses because she hate long sleeves and short sleeves her mother considers inappropriate for an heiress her age. Her collars also usually cover her neck.

Personality (habits, likes and dislikes): Rowan seems, at first, very hostile and all business when one first meets her, but she warms up quick if she can trust you as a friend. If she cannot, she will be unbelievably cold to you if you cross her path. She is also extremely protective of close friends and family members. She has the annoying habit of tapping her fingers seemingly impatiently on any hard surface, which many people find rude. She tries to assure them that it is a silly habit she adopted from her father when her would get annoyed with officials. She saw it as a child and started doing it whenever. She is also very straight forward and cocky. She likes carriage rides and small breaks form her work, and trips to the country. She also enjoys tea with her friends, such as Earls Trancy and Phantomhive. She dislikes slow service, which is why human butlers and maids do not suite her fancy.

History/Personal Back story: Some say a witch is a stupid combination of demon, angel, and human. That long ago, a demon was mated with an angel to create a monstrosity that couldn't handle the pain of being both the image of purity and the image of sheer wickedness. So, the monstrosity was mated with a human to "water down" the properties of demon and angel. That is a witch. That s also the story Rowan and Vladimir Ashcroft grew up to. They are devil's child, but also God's wicked creation. Their mother and father are witches, and their Father is the High Warlock of London. The Ashcroft line is a trusted, powerful family of witches, able to scare nomads by even mentioning their name, making them stay in line in the Ashcroft territory using pure fear. Rowan and Vlad loved that. They loved being powerful and feared.

Rowan herself started her training at a young age, four to be exact. She had to learn to control the raw power of demon and angel inside of her mind. Because, at age fourteen, they would be claimed by whatever supernatural power inside of them was strongest; demon or angel. The children of witches are taught neural magick at first. Rowan and Vlad were very advanced in their studies, and were able to control their gifts before many others in their generation.

Now, a witch does not posses the abilities of demons and angels; their bodies cannot handle it. So, they channel that raw power into other things. Most common things are telepathy, teleportation, ghost whispering, and telekinesis. Witches are also able to sense different energies and use white or black magick, corresponding to whatever side they were claimed for.

Rowan, at ages three through six, loved to watch her father take on odd jobs from the supernatural beings and the Queen herself. Her father was easily annoyed, which is where her finger tapping came from. Rowan's father was a ghost whisperer, and black magick extraordinaire, and was often asked assistance from the Queen. Rowan's mother mastered telekinesis and white magick. Rowan loved her mother dearly, but both of the siblings loved to hear their father's adventurous stories when her returned from, to them, far off lands. When Rowan was six, her brother ten, an assassin was sent after her father by nomadic witches in the east who hated him deeply. Rowan and Vlad were to stay up until midnight with their parents that night. They saw the entire fiasco. Their mother was deeply scared by this, and has actually tried to use black magick to bring back some part of him. White magick practitioners are unable to use black magick. It leaves their minds and souls scared from being used in a way they shouldn't. Because of this, their mother isn't the kind, loving, calm person she once was. Instead, she is reclusive, grief stricken, and fairly insane.

Vlad was the heir to the Sketchton estate, the estate owned by the earl Ashcroft before being married to a marchioness, Rowan's mother. He saved the estate for Vlad, because he knew he would enjoy it more, rather than running an entire March. The Ashcrofts knew that job would ultimately fall to Rowan. She was proud to learn she would take over the March on her own, with the help of her mother's parents, as well as the position of the High Witch of London. When Vlad was fourteen, he was claimed black. Rowan, still with four years ahead of her, trains and is taught about the March every moment she gets. She has few friends, but enjoys their company when she can. When Rowan is finally fourteen, she is also claimed black, along with her father and brother. She is able to become the High Witch, then. Rowan sends her mother to live with her grandparents, and takes over the estate on the March completely. She fires her human staff, giving herself a staff of retire Grim Reapers instead. Her most trusted butler and protecter of the High Witch is Alistair Crossland, an elite Reaper whose job was given to him by William Spears himself. Rowan has made a larger name for herself then her brother, the lazy teleporter who she compares with Lau. She is a talented Ghost whisperer who really specializes in the seeking of specific people or things. At fourteen she is the fourth most powerful High Witch London has seen. She also specializes in odd jobs from humans or the Reaper community, as well as the Queen's personal assignments.

Fears, Strengths: Fears: enclosed places, being tied up. Strengths: dark nights, midnight.

Special abilities (doesn't have to be super powers, can be what the Queen knows you for and needs you for): can read the dead's left behind psychic "finger prints" (ghost whispering), is a master of black magic, and locating that which cannot be found.

Family/Relatives: Earl Ashcroft or Marquis Ashcroft (father, deceased.). Marchioness Ashcroft (mother, very ill), Earl Vladimir Ashcroft (older brother), Lord and Lady Farnival (mother's parents), Lord and Lady Ashcroft (father's parents)/

Now, Questions about your jobs and whatnot...

Are You a Demon, Human, or Angel?

Technically, all three. Witch.

What's your position?

The Marchioness Ashcroft, of the March of Havenston. The High Witch of London.

Who would you rather work for (I'm not saying you will, I actually rather you didn't, but if you had to choose between the two.); Alois or Ciel?

Alois.

Sorry it was so bloody long, but I have introduced myself, now for all of you. Now, you can also be a witch if you do so please, and you can also use my character for the definition of your character. By that, I mean this:

Ex: you are part of the family that killed Rowan's father

Rowan's brother is a free-for-all. You can be romantically interested in him or whatever. It would make how we all knew each other a hellava lot easier.

Extended family

Rowan's friend of some sort

Anything. If you don't want to, that's cool too.

Rules to play! You cannot submit entries via review. PLEASE DON'T. I got in trouble last time I accepted through review! Second: REMINDER; there are THREE noble spots open and THREE servant. Also, be detailed! I hate when people say "I had blonde hair and blue eyes and have a _perfect_ body,". No, just... no. Description in the appearance and history are really nice.

So, if you don't have a problem with the rules, feel free to send OC's via PM or even email. NO REVIEW. If you happen to have a prob with the rules, sorry! Feel free to review later chapters and follow the story, because I have a feeling it will be pretty fun to work on. If you must discuss the problem, feel free to PM me.

So, first chapter will be up soon, and about Rowan. I won't be taking the first OC's that come to me, either. I will personally look through them all so everyone has a fair chance. There will be a closing date, so be prepared!

Alright! I think that's everything! Again, PM me with questions, comments, concerns, and I will get back to you ASAP.

"_May the odds be ever in your favor!_"

-Effey Trincket, _Hunger Games_

~Terran Blackburn


End file.
